


Sunshine is Brightest!

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Doomed Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: Just a Quick sketch of Flowey, and Gaster.





	Sunshine is Brightest!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> I was asked to help out and I am still very unsure of what I sketched. I was told it had to be a cleaned sketch not on lined paper. 
> 
> So this is a quick sketch.

So I thought it was funny, as you said you DNW the flower unless he was being killed and Gaster Looked like fun to draw. So I did that. I enjoyed killing the flower too. I really think it is amusing!

Hope you like it, and I am sorry your partner was not able to do anything for you. 

 


End file.
